The invention relates to a steering wheel device for a motor vehicle, comprising a steering wheel, which is motionally coupled to a steerable axle of the motor vehicle by a steering shaft, which steering wheel is arranged rotatably on a steering column having a housing body.
Steering wheel arrangements of this kind are known per se. The basic function of relevant steering wheel arrangements is to transmit rotary movements or actuations of the steering wheel to a steerable axle of the motor vehicle, thus allowing the motor vehicle to be steered. The significant constituents of a steering wheel arrangement are a steering shaft, which is connected to a steerable axle of the motor vehicle and at least a section of which is usually arranged in a steering column, and a steering wheel, which is arranged on the steering column and is motionally coupled to the steering shaft and furthermore to the steerable axle of the motor vehicle.
The steering wheel arrangements known from the related art generally take up part of the installation space available, which, as is known, is limited within motor vehicles. This is due, in particular, to the design configuration of corresponding steering columns or of the housing bodies forming the latter, which are designed as continuous cuboidal bodies, for example. In particular, the installation space taken up by the steering columns cannot be used in other ways, that is to say, for instance, for the arrangement of indicating means or the like.